


The Sound of Violyns

by CitadelSpires



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Meetings, Gosalyn is good with girls she just needs to not be caught off guard, Not Beta Read, Violet has high standards, Violet is also surprisingly good with girls but no one has ever made it far enough for her to try, and can be surprisingly harsh, and she knows how to use it, i guess, if you can call meeting eyes and subsequent gay panic "meeting", she did find an axe, so not even Webby or Lena know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitadelSpires/pseuds/CitadelSpires
Summary: When Dewey invites Gosalyn to the manor for a day she expects some chaos and an adventure or two. Little does she know she's about to find something much more valuable.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Sound of Violyns

Gosalyn didn’t have many friends. Which was really just a nice way of saying that she didn’t have any. The closest that she could think of was Dewey, and well, while he was one of the people responsible for the fact the universe itself was still intact and she specifically wasn’t thrown into another dimension or murdered by a maniac bull, she got the feeling that’s just how he was for everyone. She knew he had brothers, who didn’t, and doubtless he had plenty of friends already without worrying about some weird superhero girl.

That was the problem Gosalyn always had with friends, she thought. First, she was the daughter of some genius scientist, practically raised in his lab. Not exactly the typical childhood experience, though she wouldn’t trade her time with her grandfather for the world. It just had made it a little hard for her to find any time, opportunity, or general relatability for interacting with other kids. Then her grandfather disappeared and while other kids worried about school and everyday life she worried about how she’d break into one of the most high tech labs in St. Canard. Needless to say, socialization had not been high on her priority list.

So Gosalyn had never been the kind of kid who was all too keen on friendships. She was used to quiet, and rolling by herself. But now she had Drake and Launchpad around all the time, and quiet wasn’t exactly their specialty. So when she got a message from Dewey asking if the city of St. Canard could spare one of it’s top heroes for an evening of catching up and hanging out she nearly declined on instinct. As seemed to always happen in this fa- trio, Launchpad was the only reason she went through with it. He had only just happened to see the notification pop up on her phone, and suddenly he was throwing her in the car and taking off to Duckberg before either of them could give it a second thought.

She was about to question him but he was already spouting off praises for his “Best Friend” and talking about how great this was going to be. Oh. Right. He had that whole thing about Dewey. Gosalyn forgot sometimes. On second thought, maybe he hadn’t seen that notification by coincidence. As he talked all blue triplet all the way to Duckberg Gosalyn started to wonder if he just had a natural Dewey sensor. She wouldn’t put it past him. 

She was about to ask Launchpad how close they were to the manor when she felt the telltale shake of the car smashing full speed into something. Ah, that would be it then. She kicked open her slightly bent door and stepped out to see the manor of Scrooge McDuck, a building so important and somewhat pretentious she’d seen it on televisions before. If you’d asked her a few weeks ago she’d tell you she’d be far more likely to break into a mansion like this than ever be invited into one.

Oh well, maybe she'd break into it some other day. Today she’d just see how Dewey was doing. Or Deweying. Eh she’d get it someday.

“Hey there Gosalyn! How’s it Gos-ing?”

“I thought I told you to stop that.” 

The grin she shot Dewey as she bounded up the steps to the door he’d opened took the bite out of her words, but, naturally he struck a devastated pose nonetheless. 

“You’re killing me Gos, what kind of hero kills their dear friend?”

The friendly banter between the two continued on as they wandered through the mansion towards whatever Dewey had planned for this. With his dramatic flair Gosalyn was certain there had to be something, but suddenly something cut through her thoughts, interrupting her attempts to guess what it might be. It was a noise. A laugh. It came from a hallway off in the opposite direction from where Dewey had gone, but she was drawn towards it nonetheless. It was a soft, adorable sound. Bright and warm but beautiful all at the same time, and well, she just had to see where it came from. Doubtless Scrooge McDuck had found some glorious treasure that sung out the most beautiful noise someone could hear, or some nonsense like that, it was the only potential explanation that made sense. 

The laugh was short and fleeting, but that didn’t detract from its beauty in any way. The air felt hauntingly empty after it disappeared and Gosalyn made a mental note to think back on that breaking-into-the-mansion idea again. An artifact like this she wouldn’t mind keeping for herself. Surely Scrooge wouldn’t miss one little noisemaker. Except that when she finally reached the room she was certain it had come from, having no doubt that she would poke her head around the doorway to find a room full of relics, she instead was met by the sight of two young birds, sitting together to study a book. 

Gosalyn had been so confident in her theory that seeing it disproven left her briefly stunned. If not that, where could the noise have come from? The truth of the matter failed to present itself to her as even a possibility until the duck with the bow in her hair leaned over to the hummingbird, and Gosalyn nearly fell through the door as the purple bird in her view let out the very sound she had chased down this hallways. If not for her quick reflexes she may have made a complete fool of herself, as she now fully realized that she was sneaking around spying on random kids. Instead she was able to pull her thoughts together, remained secure in hiding, head only poking around the corner. 

That adorable laugh she had cherished had come from an actual person? Well, that would make stealing it a bit harder. She stared at the hummingbird’s smile as she laughed, totally captivated. But then, suddenly, it stopped, and the bird in question just happened to look up as her beak closed, eyes wandering towards the door and inevitably meeting with Gosalyn’s before she could duck away. The moment their eyes met seemed to last forever, Gosalyn begging her legs to move back out of sight, but with the world itself feeling as if it was working against her. 

“There you are!”

The sudden appearance of Dewey behind her freed Gosalyn from her sudden time prison, though she nearly jumped a foot in the air at the surprise of it.

“What were you doing over here?”

A thousand options ran through Gosalyn’s head. She could tell the truth, yeah right. Though if she did that, while leaving out the bits that she didn’t need anybody hearing about maybe Dewey could introduce her to the hummingbird? Yeah and then the first thing she’d ask would be ‘Hey why were you spying on us?’ Brilliant plan Gosalyn, way to break the ice. Nah it would be much better to avoid an interaction. And if she was gonna do that then the only option that was clearly available to her was,

“Uhhh, Nothing! Come on let’s get going!”

She grabbed Dewey’s hand and ran back the way she’d seen him wanting to go earlier.

“Wait what? Gos don’t you wanna-”

“Come on Dewey we don’t got all day! Let’s Dewey this!”

Excited surprise and joy rose to Dewey’s face the moment the words escaped her beak. Any semblance of resistance vanished from his face as Dewey’s entire demeanor changed in an instant, now running ahead of Gosalyn herself. 

“Well then! Let’s Gos for it!”

Gosalyn sighed, she supposed she deserved that. 

Meanwhile, Violet Sabrewing had stood up and crossed the floor of Webby’s room, turning into the hallway just after the two running ducks made their way around the corner. She tilted her head at the emptiness of the corridor, certain she’d seen someone looking in at her, then shrugged. She’d seen stranger in this manor.

Gosalyn spent the rest of the day in that manor, getting into what felt like a frankly stunning amount of insane situations with Dewey. Seriously she spent her nights riding around in the sidecar of a crime fighter who dressed up like a character from an ancient tv show, how was she the normal one here? But somehow she was. And in some ways, she kind of loved it. The way Dewey’d been so intent to help her with no hesitation made a lot more sense now. She thought, just maybe, if there was anybody she could become friends with, this family would be it.  
Eventually, though, Drake would need her and Launchpad back. The two of them boarded the same beat up car they’d crashed that morning, and left the manor grounds. Gosalyn found herself glancing out the mirror, watching the building fade away into the distance, a single question on her mind.

“Hey Launchpad… Do you know anything about a purple hummingbird?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this came out of absolutey nowhere but I've just been in a big Ducktales mood recently and my absolute favorite ship from that show is Violyn, a terrible fate as I once again am completely in love with the ship that has the least presence or likelihood to exist but hey, thems the breaks. I'll probably do more with this, but I'm not sure how much. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> I always like to thank my readers for coming to my fics but this one is just so niche and odd that I want to say anyone who made it all the way to the end and is reading this now is like, my favorite person. Thank you so much for reading this I honestly cannot eloquently describe how much it means to me. Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it! Follow me on tumblr @lavendermalvaceae for more content like this in between fics.


End file.
